1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a document snapshot device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a document snapshot device comprising a foldable supporting means.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the popularity of the computers and the networks, data transmission is easy. In order to transmit the documents and pictures, especially the hand written documents and the hand drawn pictures, a digitalization process is needed.
Common ways to digitalize the documents and pictures are to scan the documents and pictures with a scanner or to take a snapshot of the documents and pictures with a camera. When using a camera to take a snapshot of the documents or pictures, it's easy to shake the camera if the user doesn't hold the camera steadily. The vibration usually makes the digitalized documents and pictures unclear, which is an undesired result. Besides, the user may not precisely aim the camera at the documents and the pictures and will miss some parts of the documents and the pictures.
Accordingly, what is needed is a document snapshot device to make the camera precisely aim at the documents and avoid the vibration of the camera. The present invention addresses such a need.